A Tormented Past
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: While working on a case at Reid's old school Garcia stumbles upon some old video footage of Reid being severly bullied and humilated. Enraged Hotch is determined to get Reid the justice he never got while in shcool. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I wished they explored this more. **

They were dealing with a case in a public school in Las Vegas, the very one Reid went too. Being there brought back some uncomfortable memories.

Garcia was asked to research any old videos that the school may have caught of this particular UnSub being bullied when he went to school.

Instead of that she found something else, something horrific.

"Oh My God," she whispered when she saw the title. "No..." She closed her eyes but then forced to open them as she watched in utter horror.

Finally she was called to the office.

"Did you find any videos, Garcia?" Hotch asked. She noticed Reid was gone.

"None relevent to the case..." Her voice shook.

"But you found something, right?" Rossi asked and she nodded, and her whole body trembled.

"Babygirl have you been crying?" Asked Morgan, clearly startled. She nodded.

"Garcia, what video did you find?" JJ asked softly.

She bit her lip.

"It has Reid in it."

Their hearts sank.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, stunned. She nodded and wiped her tears away as she pushed in the dvd.

JJ saw how Garcia trembled and her heart sank.

The footage was old, but clear

_There was Reid all right, but at what looked like to be 12. _

_The football team was all around him, laughing at him jeering._

_"Please," he sobbed as he tried to hide his face. "Please..."_

_One of them ripped his shirt. _

_It was raining._

_The cheerleadesr stood aside and all snickered._

_The players kicked him and caused him to collapse in the mud. _

_He pleaded for them to stop as they continued to rip his clothes and kick him in the ribs._

Morgan felt sick as he watched. He had heard of the football players stirpping him naked and tying him to a pole but this was different. Similar, but different. How many times did this stuff happen to this kid?

JJ was sobbing and Emily had tears in her eyes. Hotch's face had darkened dangeriously and while Rossi seemed calm there was anger seeithing behind him.

_"Please...please...Anyone.."_

_The football players gave a taunted laugh as they picked up Reid and carried him to what looked like a shack._

_JJ gasped as they tossed him in and locked the doors, the entire group laughing as they walked away._

"I think I'm goign to be sick." JJ said softly.

"I want to kill them," Morgan growled.

"Is there anyway to know if they got expelled for this?" Hotch asked Garcia who opened her mouth but a voice behind her interrupted them.

"No, they didn't."

It was Reid.

They shifted uncomfortable and he smiled sadly at Garcia.

"I was wondernig when youw ere going to stumble upon that.

"How is it POSSIBLE," Emily cried out. "That they didn't get into trouble for that?"

"They're part of the football team."

"That doesn't matter," Hotch snapped, fury in his voice.

"To the school it does." Reid had tears in his eyes, tears of pain. "They pretended this didn't happen."

"How many incidedents were there?" Morgan demaned. Reid lookd fearful.

"Reid?"

"I don't know, lost count," he snapped. "But there was enough."

"The football coach," said Hotch suddenly. "The one that works at this school now, did he work there than too?"

Reid stared at him.

"Yes..."

Hotch started to storm out of the room.

"Hotch!" Reid shouted with a plea in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you some justice," growled Hotch with such fure that none of them heard before.

Reid sank down on his chair and tried to collect his breath as he realized his past was chasing after him again but this time it was catching up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating as much**.** I've been really stressed with school and fighting depression.**

Reid chased after Hotch, fear in his eyes.

"Hotch!"

Hotch kept walking.

"Hotch!"

Finally Hotch turned and Reid was stunned to see the heated anger in his eyes.

"Please...DON'T say anything!"

"There has to be justice for what happened to you!" Growled Hotch. Reid shook his head.

"No one would be able to do anything...Too much time has past...they'd say it was just bullying-"

"It was MORE than just bullying!"

"I know Hotch!" Reid's eyes flashed anger briefly. "It...wouldn't do anyone any good bringing it up again."

Hotch shook his head.

"It would do you some good."

Reid had tears in his eyes.

"Please...don't...say anything. Besides we need the school's cooperation and placing blame on them won't help the case."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"This shouldn't have happened to you." His voice was soft.

Reid swallowed.

"Lots of things shouldn't happen to people."

As he left he was secretly glad of one thing. That it wasn't revealed with what had happened to him and a certian math teacher that used to work at the school.

His throat closed as he thought in terror of what would happen if the others found out.

_He had thought the teacher was his friend._

_The only person that ever talked with him...listened to him._

_It turned out he wanted more than just conversation with Reid. _

Reid shut that scene out of his head, the scene that happened after school in the classroom. Though when he remembered he also remembered a camera...the bastard liked filming...worry sank in...what if Garcia...no, it wasn't on the school videos so she'd have no reason to find it...still...a video of that...incident was out there...

Reid felt sick

Morgan came after him.

"Reid...Are you okay?" Reid looked up and Morgan was stunned to see how pale Reid was. "Reid, you should have let Hotch do something!" Morgan said with anger in his voice.

Reid licked his lips.

"It's in the past."

"Reid, that doesn't make it okay and you know it. Why do you want to let it go?"

"Because I've moved on!" Reid finally shouted. "I've moved on okay Morgan? And reliving those times are just...too painful. I don't want to do it again."

Morgan's eyes closed.

"Okay Reid, I understand that...but what about other kids who are still going through that stuff? What if the coach knows about that too? They don't have a voice...YOU can be that voice. Their voice."

Reid shook his head.

"It wouldn't solve anything."

"Oh yes it would, Reid. It would tell those kids they aren't alone. That there are would make a great deal of difference if someone actually stood up for them."

Morgan's voice was pained.

"At the very least you should do it for them...try and get some justice...and if not for them for yourself...or even for your past self that was on that screen."

Reid's swallowed.

"Since when did you get so preachy?"

Morgan gave a weak smile.

"Just...promise me at least you'll think about it?"

Slowly Reid nodded.

"Okay," he whispered.

Morgan knew he couldn't ask too much right away. He hated sitting back and doing nothing. The coach should be fired for letting his team get away with it...anger was seething inside of him.

"Come on," he murmured. "Let's get some coffee. I'm buying."

Reid blinked back tears and nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Garcia shuffled through he old school videos when something that looked different caught her eye, it was really the labeling of it. All the others had the school titles to it, this one just had the title J.N. She frowned and looked at it. It looked like it didn't belong with the school footage...that someone accidently left it there or something.

She was still reeling from the footage she saw of Reid as she slowly put this one one.

"Oh my God, _no_" shie cried out and started to sob.

But then anger rose inside of Garcia...anger like she never felt before.

She was determined to find this sonofabitch who did this to Reid and make him pay...for good.

**Sorry for it being so short and such and odd ending and I know her finding the tape of it also is pretty unrealistic but I decided to do it anyway. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
